


Run

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Depressing, Don't read if you're upset, F/M, Gore, I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!, M/M, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, You will hate me, this is horrible, very angsty, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just under a year ago, the world's leading scientists developed what they thought was a cure for cancer. They called it Project X.  Project X turned out to not only kill cancer cells, but almost every cell in the body. The thing seen only in movies became reality: the Zombie Apocalypse. Soon enough, a youth group called Fairy Tail banded together to beat the plague. They lost. Now the last of its members are left with just one option: RUN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a twoshot. This first chapter is gory and depressing but it has nothing on what's in store. Just saying XD

_I used to love this dress._ I think to myself as I rip a strip of fabric from the hem of my skirt and tie it around my partner/boyfriend Elfman's hand. Blood quickly pools in the green cotton.  
"Damn it!" He cries, clearly frustrated with himself. We had just tried and failed to break in to a supermarket for supplies. It has been almost a year since Project X began and provisions are running low. We may as well be the last humans alive- we haven't seen a live human face in over three months now.  
"Oh shut up!" I snap at the yelling hulk besides me, "We're alive and lucky to be it!"  
"Are we?" He asks me, pain rippling through his hazel eyes. To be honest, I don't know myself anymore and my face indicates it. I fall into Elfman's arms and he wraps them protectively around me. This time a year ago, I wouldn't allow a hint of affection to escape me. Project X has changed everything. As Elfman finally lets me go, I reach into my bag of supplies and pull out an old photograph from ages ago. Before all this happened. As I sit next to Elfman, the members of my former scouting team hit me square in the face.

We used to belong to a large group called Fairy Tail: originally a group for young people with bad pasts, helping to put them on the right track; but after Project X, it became our home and safe haven. We were placed into teams and given missions. We survived, for a while. About five months ago Fairy Tail was destroyed in a surprise attack. Our team took this photograph together just a week before that happened. One girl in the photograph, Cana, died in the attack, along with almost 60 others in the group- our team got split up and another three went missing: Lily, Jet and Droy. We had no choice but to run and we parted from all others held dear. Most of the team died within three weeks: Elfman's sisters, Mira and Lisanna, two of the sweetest girls anyone could know, didn't make it out of a raid on an abandoned hospital; Bickslow- a total weirdo who was always there to give a laugh or a smile, pranked us into thinking he was a zombie and got his brains scattered wall to wall; then there was Freed, aloof and stoic yet kind and always there if you needed him went to grab ammunition one day. He put up a good fight, but a rapier could never defeat a giant swarm of flesh-eating fiends. His boyfriend, Laxus, the immense and powerful Laxus was never the same: he still ate and drank but it seemed that nothing could fill the hole in his heart. He ended up sacrificing himself to save me with a slight smile on his face. We believed Laxus was unbreakable.

It was surreal. By the end of the month, it was just myself, Elfman, Gajeel and little Levy. Poor little Levy. She was seven months pregnant and seriously feeling the strain. She had lost almost everyone she loved in that attack yet always put a brave face on. She brought light to the immense darkness hanging over us and gave us the little slice of home we so desperately craved. Then one day, just over a month after the attack on Fairy Tail, we were forced yet again to run. I still remember my every thought that day. _  
_

_Loud groans emanating from behind..._  
_Breathe in, breathe out._  
_Must keep running..._  
_Breathe in, breathe out._  
_Zombies are coming..._  
_Breathe in, breathe out._  
_Death is coming..._  
_Breathe in, breathe out._  
_I look to the right. Elfman is okay. Gajeel is okay. I can't see Levy. I scream her name._  
_"Jeez, hurry up Sho-" Gajeel turns back and screams. I turn back. I see Levy. I see zombies. I see a hand plunge into her abdomen. I see blood. I see the corpse of an unborn child, dressed in blood. I hear Levy scream at us to run, her voice gargled with blood. We run. We have to drag Gajeel. Dragging Gajeel means facing back. Facing back means seeing Levy. Seeing Levy means seeing the zombies feast upon her innocent body unravelling her insides and ripping out the vocal cords she used to sing us to sleep with and it also means watching helplessly as her unborn child is ripped limb from limb with its skull smashed across the wall and all I hear is Gajeel's low mumble of_ _"It's a girl..."_  
  
And that's when Gajeel cracked. After losing Levy, it seemed as if his world was over. To be fair, it probably was. No matter how much we encouraged him, he just refused to eat or drink enough. Eventually, he just got so thin that he couldn't find the strength to carry on. His muscles wasted away and his face became gaunt. It went on for a while. Gajeel died a slow and painful death. Eventually, he just went to sleep one night and never woke up. That was three months ago.

I can see teardrops tainting the photograph, and I wipe them off before they can smudge those faces. I allow myself to release one sob - just one - because I can't afford to be weak, but if I hold it in for too long then I'm sure that it will expand inside of me to the point that I will explode like a cider can in a freezer.   
Elfman wraps his arms around me tighter and plants a kiss on the crown of my head. I take a deep breath and count to ten and I allow my moment of weakness to end. I stand up and look around the small room we've taken shelter in. It used to be a family home by the looks of things; with dusty photographs of long dead faces lining the walls, toys that will never be played with again scattered on the floor and the rotted corpses of several goldfish floating in a green, stagnant tank. A bookshelf stands at the end of the room, and on top of that is a radio. We grew tired of looking for life using the radios long ago as the static that would always answer us terrified us all. Besides, the batteries are probably all long dead now. All the same, it doesn't stop me from pressing the 'on' switch and hoping for the best. At first, it is just the static that I've grown to hate, but the sound changes and I'm sure that I can hear a hint of a voice. Hopeful, I tune it. Elfman comes to stand by me, eager to see what's going on. Finally, I pick out an actual human voice.  
"Hello? Hello?" The voice is tainted by static, but it is high, clear and evidently female. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. I'm here with four other survivors." We exchange a look. There are five other survivors! Intrigued, we lean in closer to the radio. "We are currently hiding in Hargeon, in the warehouse at the foot of the pier. In two days, we leave for the west in hope that Project X has not affected other countries. If there are any survivors out there, you have until dawn of the day after tomorrow to find us. We hope you do."

The voice fades, and the static I have grown to detest returns. I switch the radio off, dumbfounded. Elfman and I look at one another before I wrap my entire self around him and full-on kiss him. 

_There are other survivors!_

I tighten my embrace around him as he does me because we're going to get away from this. We know it.  
"What are you waiting for?" I ask from the crook of his neck, "We'd better get preparing to travel."


End file.
